Brendon's Depression
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Brendon is going through grief about what happened to his camera and Jason and Melissa must help him see the good things in his life again. Rated M for vulgar language


One day at Brendon's house after school Brendan was sitting in his room thinking about what happened to his camera and wishing he could have saved it. He was laying on his bed, starring at the sealing sad. It had been about a month since the incident where his camera fell out of the car and his life had not been the same.

There then was a knock at Brendon's door, it was Jason and Melissa and they were coming to see Brendon to see how he was doing. "Gosh Melissa, Brandon has been feeling real down lately, I don't know what happened to his camera but whatever it was it's got him upset." Jason said.

Melissa nodded and said with her arms crossed with a sad look. "Yeah, Jason I mean our movies were terrible but it feels like now that we no longer do it anymore part of me has just died you know what I mean?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean."

Paula then answered the door and was happy to see them, with how sad her son has been lately, she really hoped his best friends visiting would cheer him up. "Oh, Jason, Melissa, I'm glad to see you guys. Brandon is upstairs, he hasn't been himself lately, I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry Mrs Small, we'll see if we can cheer him up. We'll get the old Brendan back." Jason said smiling at Melissa.

Melissa nodded smiling. "Yeah, we will, I know we will."

Paula walked by the stairs and called on Brandon. "Brandon! Your friends are her honey, you want to see them?"

Brandon opened his door and said in a sad tone. "Yeah, they can come up here."

Jason and Melissa walked up the stairs to Brendon's room. "Hey Brendon." They both said smiling, standing by the door.

Brandon cracked a small smile and said. "Hey, guys, come on in." They walked inside his room and Brandon closed the door.

Brendon then laid back down on his bed, and Jason and Melissa sat on the bed with him. "Um, so Brendon, what's been going on? We haven't heard from you much this past month, what's up?" Jason asked.

Brandon was silent for a moment, he couldn't tell Jason and Melissa of the dark sad feelings he was having. He just smiled and said. "Oh, I just haven't really been up to talking much lately, just got some stuff on my mind if you know what I mean."

Jason and Melissa knew something was bothering Brandon, but he wouldn't tell them. "Hey, what happened to your camera Brandon?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, what did happen to it, since it disappeared you haven't been yourself." Melissa said in a concerned quiet tone.

"Guys I'm fine alright! So just stop asking me all this crap." Brandon said in an irritated tone scolding them.

Jason and Melissa looked at each other worried. "Jason, something's wrong with Brandon, he's getting irritated easy." Jason nodded agreeing.

"Oh, damnit, I'm not getting irritated!" Brendan then felt bad for snapping at his friends who just wanted to help. He then started tearing up a little. "Look guys I'm sorry, it is about my camera. It fell out of the car when I was filming on the road after that explosion from that grill Coatch Mcgiurk was working on."

Jason and Melissa then looked down upset. "Wow, Brandon, I'm sorry that happened." Jason said, giving a deep sigh

Melissa then put her finger on her mouth thinking about it as Brendon and Jason looked down sad. "Why don't you talk to your mom about it and maybe she'll get you a new one." Melissa suggested with a smile.

Brendon covered his face in stress. "Oh, Melissa it wouldn't make any difference. It's more then just the camera that's bothering me..." Brendon got off his bed and was pacing back and forth in a stressful mood.

Melissa jumped off the bed and grabbed Brendon's arm and then said concerned. "Brendon you gotta tell us what's going on, what are these feelings your having?"

"Yeah, dude, we're your friends you can tell us." Jason said sitting on the bed, smiling.

Brandon then cracked a smile. He felt comfortable to tell his friends. He then took a deep breath and began to explain. "Well, you see guys, we made movies every day after school, and we had allot of fun and enjoyed doing it, but at the end of it all, we realized how bad the movies were, so we haven't been accomplishing anything! Coach Mcgiurk was right, this whole time I was just living in a fantasy world."

Brandon then sat on the floor with his hands covering his face in stress. He just didn't know what to do. After hearing this, Jason and Melissa didn't know what they could do. What if what Brendon said was true. Have they really been not accomplishing anything big in their young lives of wanting to be film makers?

Jason jumped off the bed and said. "Melissa, Brendon's right. I feel so useless, everything I thought was important was lie!" Jason then pulled his hair angry. He was having a nervous breakdown.

"Jason just calm down!" Melissa demanded with her hands on her hips.

Jason got down on the floor in tears angry. "Goddamn it Melissa, don't fucking snap at me!" He then pounded on the floor.

Brandon looked at Jason a little worried. "Jason it's not that big of a deal. I'm upset too but you don't need to go on a rampage."

Jason grabbed Brendon by his shoulders shaking him. "Yes it is a big deal Brendon! Don't fucking tell me to calm down!"

"Hey, why don't you just cut it out dipshit I'm having a hard time too." Brendon said pushing him off.

Jason fell on the floor, then go up and looked at Brendon, taking deep breaths angry. "Brendon you don't know what I've been through I've been picked on for my hight and my weight, not to mention I never could get a girlfriend to save my life, and I can't have sweets cause I get that damn sugar rush and a act drunk."

"Well how the Hell do you think I feel Jason, I'm a loser that spent his whole life locked away from the real world and living in a fantasy that wasn't ment to be." Brandon then started crying.

"Aww Brendon." Melissa said concerned, walking to him.

Jason pushed Melissa away and said. "Don't stick up for that selfish prick."

Melissa slapped Jason and shouted. "Jason what the Hell is going on? I know you have a short temper but you don't need to be getting all pissy over every little thing."

"Don't slap me you cunt! Goddamn it!" Jason shouted with his hand on his face.

Melissa gasped, and said. "Oh, that does it, we are not friends anymore until you apologize for that potty mouth."

"Not until you apologize for fucking slapping me!" Jason yelled back.

"Cuss at me again, and you'll get another slap now cut the crap!" Melissa said holding her fist. Brendon was stepping back looking shocked.

Jason was just looking at Melissa angry and then started tearing up and broke down on the floor. "I'm sorry guys, I just don't know what's wrong with me."

Melissa sat down by Jason patting his back. "It's okay Jason, we're all just having a hard time. Since we stopped making movies things have changed."

"Yeah, I've been getting pretty moody myself man. There's just some things going on my mind that really are getting to me." Brendon said to Jason.

"I'm sorry I slapped you Jason." Melissa said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the ground.

"No Melissa, I'm the one who's sorry, I've been acting like a bastard to you and Brendon." Jason then hugged Melissa.

"Aww Jason." Melissa hugged back. She then noticed Jason kept hugging. "Um Jason you can let go now."

Jason let go blushing. "Oh, right, so we're still friends?"

"Of course Jason." Melissa said.

Brendon was smiling. He was happy to see his best friends make up. He then started to think he was feeling a little to downhearted about things, it doesn't always matter what you do with life as long as you're surrounded by friends who care for you. He then started crying a little.

Jason and Melissa looked at Brendon worried. "What's wrong dude?" Jason asked.

Brandon ran to them and said. "I love you guys!" They then had a group hug, smiling.

So are you feeling better now Brendon?" Melissa asked with a smile.

"Yeah, a little, maybe we just should start spending time together like we used to." Brendon said, wiping the tears from his eyes smiling.

Jason and Melissa nodded agreeing. "Just because the memories have died, doesn't mean our friendship has." Melissa stated.

"But what are we gonna do together for fun now?" Jason asked.

Brendon put his finger to his mouth thinking about it, what would be a good thing to do with his pals so they would be happy again? He then snapped his finger and said. "I know what we might do."

Jason and Melissa smiled as they had a feeling they knew what Brendon was talking about.

Later that day Brendon went downstairs to talk to his mother Paula who was sitting on the couch after a long day of working. Brendon walked by the couch and said. "Hi mom, I got something to tell you."

"Sure what is it sweetie?" Paula said with a smile.

Brendon sat next to his mother on the couch and began to explain. "Well, you see mom when Coach Mcgurk was over here working on that new grill, and when we went out to find a place to eat I was filming on the road and the camera fell out of the car."

"So that's what's been bothering you. I know it's hard honey, you had that camera for so long, but we can go look for a new one, if you're ready to use a different one.," Paula said.

Brendan then cracked a smile. He felt like even though things have changed allot in the past month, he was gonna be able to do something with his friends again that reminded him of old times, even though he was ready to move on in life. "I would like that mom, I just miss the way things were." He then started tearing up a little

Paula then hugged him in comfort. "Aww it's gonna be okay little buddy, now cheer up." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and Brendan smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

That Saturday Brendon and his mother were at an electronic store looking for a camera. As Brendon was looking through the store shelves he saw a nice camera that reminded him of his old one. He picked the camera up with a smile and said. "This one looks good mom."

They walked out of the store and walked to the car. Paula patted her son on the head and began to drive the car home. Brandon was looking at his new camera and he just smiled, looking out the window and he then had a flasback of seeing his camera fall out of the car.

He looked down and took a deep breath, but then he started to think of all the times he Jason and Melissa had making movies. He then smiled thinking of all the memories, and there were still plenty of good times to await him, as long as he staid positive and kept moving on in life and kept the good memories in his heart.

Later that day when Brendon and Paula got home Jason and Melissa knocked at Brendon's door to see how he was doing. "I'm excited to hang out with Brendon today." Melissa said, smiling.

"Yeah, he looked like he was doing a little better yesterday at school." Jason added.

Paula answered the door with a smile. "Hey Jason, hello Melissa, come on in." They then walked into the house and Paula closed the door. "Bendon's in his room, and he's doing better."

Jason and Melissa then smiled and walked upstairs to Brendon's room. "Thanks for telling us Mrs Small, we can't wait to see him." Melissa said as they were going up the stairs to see Brendon

Paula looked at them smiling. She though to herself Brendon was very lucky to have good friends like Jason and Melissa, she really hoped they could help Brendon through this hard time.

Melissa knocked on Brendon's door. "Brendan it's us." Melissa said smiling. Brendan was sitting on his bed holding his camera being in rather a good mood.

He heard the knock and got off his bed and walked towards the door, with a smile and he was happy to tall his friends the good news. He opened the door, holding his camera in one hand. Jason and Melissa smiled when they saw him. Brendan then smiled, showing then his new camera and they gasped in excitement. He then said. "Let's make a movie guys, we're long over-due."

Jason and Melissa jumped in excitement. "It's good to have you back to your old self Brendon." Melissa said with a smile.

"Yeah, man, we're friends forever." Jason then hugged Brendon as Brendon was suffocating a little.

"Okay dude, you can let go now." Brendan said patting his back with a smile. He then hugged him back and said. "Never mind."

"Aww" Melissa said as she joined in the hug.

The End.

**Author's note: I hoped you guys liked this one-shot, take care!**


End file.
